one_finger_death_punch_androidfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes
A list of all modes encountered in Stage, Survival, and Infinity Tower. STAGE Mob round: Basic game mode, enemies will run at you until you kill enough of them to complete the level, all Skills and Equipment equipped are available to you. Speed Round: Enemies will run at you at very high speeds and you only have a limited time to kill the same amount of enemies as the required total to win. Time is deducted from the clock for getting hit and is paused when a messenger runs into you. All Skills and Equipment are disabled'' 'in this mode. '''Retro Film Round: In this mode the visuals of the map will appear like a grainy old film in black and white or kinda brownish looking. Practically the same game mode as a mob round on Normal, but in Hard mode this round type becomes MUCH harder because the colors of colored enemies are slightly darker and lighter forms of grey. This makes it hard to tell what colored enemy you are fighting as their colors differ only by a slight tint and this becomes far more complex when the game starts throwing colored enemies besides red and blue at you. Smash Round: As the name suggests, the goal in this mode is to smash a set number of objects laying in the background. Smashing objects is achieved by smashing the lifeless corpses of your opponents through them. NOTE: An easy way to complete these rounds is to smash a few items dropped on your screen then move away from them to make more spawn, then move back to the original set and smash the left overs. Thunderstorm Round: A level similar to Retro Film in that both have drastically altered visuals. In this case, the level is far darker than normal, only becoming bright when there are flashes of lightning. Not too difficult, but at higher levels of Normal and all levels of Hard, Fade enemies will spawn, and they become VERY hard to see as their special ability already makes them hard to see. Light Sword Round: Fast paced fun round where you play an unstoppable warrior wielding a Light Sword, to kill enemies. The player is granted increased range on all attacks as well as hit recovery. Enemies run slowly at first, but as you kill more their speed will increase. In higher levels of Normal and all levels of Hard, Brawlers can spawn with large sequences and they tend to show up near the end of the level after killing all previous enemies and leaving the screen empty, to trick and kill any players who thought the level was over. Nunchaku Round: Similar to Light Sword round, the Nunchaku round has you playing as an unstoppable warrior wielding a set of (laser?) Nunchaku. Increased range on all attacks and increased hit recovery. Enemies run slowly at first, but as you kill more their speed will increase. At higher levels of Normal and all levels of Hard, Brawlers can spawn with large sequences. Defender round: A round in which you stand still, and enemies will run at you only to throw daggers from a distance. The objective is to deflect the daggers away from you until you reach the required reflect limit set to win the round. You are equipped with a Holy Sword, giving you increased range. Dagger round: A round in which you stand still and enemies will run at you, the catch? This game mode only allows you to throw daggers to kill enemies and you can't throw another dagger if one you already threw is still in mid-air. Watch out for Fast Hat Grays! Bomb round: Similar to Dagger round, but instead of tossing daggers, you toss bombs. Boss round: Typically found in the Infinity Tower or at the end of Stage chapters, there are two types of Boss: -Tank Boss: A tank that will shoot metal orbs at you, which go down in one hit. Will also shoot a metal ground sweeper at you which requires a specific combo to destroy. The Tank will also randomly switch sides and attack from the opposite direction. -Brawler Boss: Anywhere from one to five brawlers will attack you, requiring you to attack in a specific sequence which, unlike normal Brawlers, appears on the ground like Color enemies. After dealing enough damage to the Brawler(s) they will fall back momentarily, then attack you again with a new sequence. Finish this last sequence and you will win. SURVIVAL Fight infinite hordes of enemies until you die. The amount of points you score will go towards your Survival ranking. Kung Fu mastery points will not be awarded in this game mode. INFINITY TOWER Complete rounds and get rewards, a great way to get gold and xp.